


Fix Me

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: Anxiety attacks make it hard to function, even around loved ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Fix You by Coldplay when writing part of this and I'm defiently going to use it as fic inspiration again because this is really short.  
> Characters from Ngozi's webcomic Check Please!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, not today, fuck, just not today.” Nursey mumbled as he leaned against the nearest wall and slide to the floor. “Dex is going to come over soon, and he’s going to see me. Fuck, he can’t see me like this. Why am I like this?” Nursey’s rushed out words turned into hyperventilating and he brought his knees up to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a knock at his door but he couldn’t move. He was still hyperventilating and was starting to feel rather dizzy.

“Hey Nurse, I know you’re in there. Open the damn door.” Dex called as he continued to knock. Dex always came over after their classes on Thursday. This was not the time for Nursey to have an anxiety attack but, he was helpless to stop it.

“Why today? Why now?” Nursey mumbled as he started to rock back and forth. “Please, stop.”

There was a moment of silence and then more knocking.

“Nurse, if you don’t open up I’m gonna go over to my room and get the spare key.”

Dex sighed and left the door. Nursey let out a strangled sound as he tried not to cry. Dex was going to come in whether he liked it or not and he was too far gone to control himself. Dex was going to see him. Dex was going to know. His breathing speed up and he dug his nails into his arms. Dex was going to know how much of a mess he was. _Who wants to date someone with a serious anxiety disorder?_ Dex was going to see him and break-up with him.

Nursey couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He sobbed quietly into his arm, biting down to keep from making too much noise. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore his own thoughts.

Dex opened the door ready to call Nursey out for being too lazy to open the door, when he saw Nursey curled up and crying in the corner. He gasped and dropped his textbook, effectively gaining Nursey’s attention.

“Nurse” Dex said softly as he quickly crossed the room. He knelt down in front of Nursey and softly placed his hands on his shoulders. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Nursey squeezed his eyes shut tighter attempting to stop the tears.

“Please babe, I’m right here, talk to me.”

Nursey leaned forward against Dex’s chest and Dex quickly wrapped his arms around him. It felt like hours before Nursey finally felt the tears slowing down.  
  
Dex continued to rub circles on his back and whisper sweet nothings into his hair. Nursey couldn’t help but think that Dex didn’t deserve this. He deserved someone controlled and put together, someone who could match his constant readiness to take in the world. Not someone like Derek who started crying over stupid anxiety problems and couldn’t even open the door for him.

“I’m sorry.” Nursey mumbled into Dex’s chest.

Dex continued rubbing his back. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I understand if you want to break up with me.” Nursey continued, afraid to look at him.

“What?” Dex asked quickly pulling back so he could look at Nursey. “Why would I break up with you?”

“Because I’m a mess. Because I had a stupid anxiety attack and now I’m just sitting here crying. You deserve better.”

“I don’t want better” Dex said bringing his hands to Nursey’s check “I want you. I love you so fucking much, I don’t want anybody else.”

“But-”

“No buts, I love you and you’re stuck with me.”  
  
Dex kissed Nursey on the forehead and pulled his back into his chest. They both knew they were going to have to talk more about Nursey’s anxiety later, but now wasn’t the time.

Nursey listened to Dex’s steady heartbeat. “Hey Will”

“I love you too”

“I know”  



End file.
